


Fun and Games

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fun and Games

Harry's heart was racing. Pressed flat up against the house, he slowly raised his wand to cast a revelation spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

_Damn it!_ Harry thought as he toppled over onto his back, body crunching in the fallen leaves.

"I thought it would take longer to catch you." Severus looked down on him, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Perhaps you _wanted_ to be caught."

Harry wanted to scream at him. He hadn't _wanted_ to be caught. In fact, he had _really_ wanted to get away!

Severus squatted down next to him, black eyes glittering in the setting autumn sunlight.

~~*~~

"Do you enjoy our games, Harry?" he asked quietly, fingers brushing lightly over Harry's faded scar. "I think that you do. I suppose we could go about things like other people. However, we've never been like everyone else."

Harry wanted to tell Severus so many things right then, some of them endearing, some decidedly profane but naturally Severus hadn't freed him yet so he remained immobile and mute.

Severus smirked at him, and then, standing once more, Severus lifted his wand and Harry floated into the air, utterly embarrassed.

"You'll need to be quicker if you ever plan to top."


End file.
